villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Demons
The Shadow Demons are puppet figures of the Friends on the Other Side, which occasionaly serve Doctor Facilier, in his goals to drain souls from the targetted victims and draw them to the Friends. They appear as the secondary villains in the disney animated movie'' The Princess and the Frog''. The Shadow Demons are featured in the villains tournaments, appearing wherever Dr. Facilier is presented. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot The shadow demons appear in the reboot series in a role similar to the original series. Several shadow demons are granted by Queen Narissa to Dr. Facilier, acting as sidekicks to the voodoo doctor, as part of her alliance with Facilier and her scheme to release Chernabog into the mortal plane. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Villains Tournament One Shadow Demon briefly appears in the fight of Professor Screweyes against the Grand Duke of Owls. It appears that the demon is a part of Screweyes' eccentric circus. Nevertheless, the shadow demon is obliterated by the Grand Duke of Owls' powers. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Distracting Morpheus Summoned by Doctor Facilier, the shadow demons assist the voodoo sorcerer in his battle against King Morpheus. During the fight, Facilier has the demons to distract the king, so that he would sneak up from behind and catch him the king, by surprise. Despite the demons' evaporation, the plan succeeds, as Facilier casts another dark spell at the king, that eventually transport him to the Horned King's dungeons.Category:Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Demons Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Madame Medusa's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Team Evil Magic Category:Hades' alliance av vs cv Category:Hades' alliance in av vs cv Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Cauldren Secrets Category:The Evil Mystory Club Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Monsters Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:The Princess and the Frog Villains Category:Victims of Mok Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:The Horned King's Alliance in in Prequel vs Sequel Villains